De Los Bosques de Noruega
by Amy Welch
Summary: Es Halloween e Isabella se embarca en una excursión con sus amigos a Noruega sin esperar que al llegar, un vampiro la mantendrá cautiva con sólo una opción de salida para obtener su libertad... ONE-SHOOT


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Nenas! Aquí les traigo una historia en forma de One Shoot que participó en el concurso de Halloween 2012 de Fanfiction Deluxe.**_

_**Espero que les guste y dejenme sus comentarios para saber si les agradó o no. **_

_**Un besote a todas y a mi beta Beakis por corregir este OS.**_

**De Los Bosques de Noruega.**

Edward paseaba su mano de un lado a otro frente al espejo, intentando ver un reflejo que él sabía jamás miraría. Miró al techo, a pesar de no haber ventanas ni vitrales, había una pequeña grieta que filtraba un rayo de luz de Sol. Se acercó y pasó el dorso de la mano por éste. De inmediato, la carne empezó a quemarse causando un intenso dolor. Retiró la mano.

Suspiró. Se dirigió a la mesa y tomó el frasco de veneno que siempre tenía a la mano. Se lo bebió todo y espero... uno, dos, tres, cuatro... diez segundos que se convirtieron en un minuto. Nada. Así hubiera podido esperar quizá todo el día y seguiría en pie sin que el veneno causara ningún efecto más que el de la melancolía y la tristeza. Si tan sólo tuviera algo por lo cual existir... alguna razón. Pero no había nada.

Había esperado con ansias durante más de cien años que el demonio le quitara semejante castigo, pero simplemente no pasaba nada.

Comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro, tocando el terciopelo de las cortinas y la madera de los muebles. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de morir de una vez por todas. Quería que alguien llegara y le clavara una estaca en el corazón...

Alzó la cabeza ¡eso era! ¡Alguien que le clavara una estaca en el corazón!

Con una renovada esperanza se sentó en un sillón, a esperar a que la noche cayera y su infierno acabara.

OoO

Rosalie me levantó imposiblemente temprano

-¡Anda Bella!- me sacudió -¡Que tenemos que irnos ya!

Bostecé y muy molesta miré el reloj despertador

-Rose... ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!- me quejé -Estás loca

Ella me quitó de un jalón las cobijas de encima -¡Anda! ¡Para arriba!

Muy a mi pesar a los veinte minutos yo ya estaba en la sala de la casa con un conjunto deportivo morado, una coleta maltrecha en el cabello, lentes negros para evitar ver la luz del sol y mis maletas.

Jasper, Jacob, Emmet, Rosalie, Jessica y Alice llegaron a reunirse conmigo con maletas en mano.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Emmet, sacando las llaves de la camioneta en la que nos iríamos al aeropuerto y dándole un beso en los labios a Rosalie -Nos espera un vuelo de más de doce horas así que...- dejó la frase suelta en el aire.

Abrió la puerta y todos salimos detrás de él. Pusimos nuestras maletas en la cajuela que apenas cerraba. Nos montamos en el auto y nos fuimos al aeropuerto JFK.

Durante el camino, el sueño se nos había quitado y ahora daba paso a la emoción. Sonreí ampliamente sin poder evitarlo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, a los pocos minutos nos llamaron.

-Pasajeros con destino a Oslo favor de abordar vuelo 3450- habló la voz por micrófono

-Bueno chicos- dijo Jacob -Es hora

Todos soltamos un ¡hurra! ante su comentario y a los pocos minutos estábamos ya en los asientos de avión mientras la aeromoza nos decía las instrucciones en caso de algún accidente y eso. Yo estaba sentada de lado de la ventana a lado de Alice y Jasper, que iban tomados de la mano y besándose cada que podían. Jacob y Jessica iban sentados a lado de un hombre demasiado rubio y Emmet y Rosalie estaban solos.

El avión empezó a despegar. Sentí así como un vacío en el estómago cuando ya estábamos en el aire por completo. La emoción que tenía me cansó muy pronto y me dormí de nuevo.

OoO

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- Esta vez era Alice la que me despertaba -¿Qué?- contesté

-¡Estamos llegando!- casi gritó

Abrí los ojos por completo y me incorporé. Miré por la ventana. ¡Santo Cielo! El paisaje era hermoso, el sol se estaba metiendo ya y los árboles de los bosques se apreciaban hermosamente.

El avión tocó asfalto y se detuvo por completo. Desplegaron la escalerilla y todos los pasajeros comenzamos a bajar del avión.

Una vez más estábamos en la sala de espera, aguardando a que nos devolvieran nuestras maletas. La gente iba de aquí para allá, de todas la paredes colgaban esqueletos, telarañas y cosas alusivas a Halloween. Una vez tuvimos nuestras cosas en mano todos nos dirigimos hacia los taxis que había estacionados fuera del aeropuerto, en la acera.

Emmet puso las maletas en el taxi y habló con el conductor para que nos llevara a un hotel.

Escogimos tres habitaciones dobles. En cada una dormirían las parejas que había entre nosotros. En una estarían Alice y Jasper, en otra Emmet y Rosalie y en la tercera, los solteros, o sea Jacob, Jessica y yo.

Yo estaba a punto de meterme al baño a ponerme la pijama pero Jacob lo impidió

-¡No Isabella!- dijo -¿Qué te crees que haces?

Le miré extrañada -Ponerme la pijama ¿por?

El rodó sus ojos oscuros -¡Nada de eso! ¡Iremos a acampar ahora! Así que ponte tus botas de montaña, trae tu tienda de acampar y algo que te abrigue bien por la noche

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero vale, aunque estaba cansada, me emocionaba la idea de ir a acampar y además no quería ser la aguafiestas del grupo.

Una hora después todos estábamos en el living del hotel con botas de montaña puestas y sueters hasta reventar.

De nuevo tomamos un taxi, que nos llevó hasta un pueblo muy pintoresco que estaba a orillas de un enorme bosque. Nos bajamos con las tiendas de campaña y bolsas de dormir en mano. Comenzamos a caminar cuesta arriba, rumbo al bosque.

-Emmet ¿Este bosque es para acampar cierto?- pregunté

-¡Claro! No se preocupen chicos, todo está bien. Este bosque es para turistas

Al poco rato la noche empezó a helar, y nosotros aún no llegábamos. Caminamos media hora más metiéndonos a lo profundo del bosque. Sentí una punzada de angustia. El bosque era enorme en lo más extenso de la palabra. Era infinito, no se le veía fin. El musgo iba desde el pasto hasta la mitad de los troncos de los árboles, algo así como un gran tapiz de color verde esmeralda. Olía a madera, tierra y humedad.

Emmet se paró en seco -Aquí chicos- tiró su tienda de campaña en el suelo y comenzó a armarla, todos empezamos a hacer lo mismo.

Al poco rato, Jasper regresó con una carga de ramas de árbol en la mano y las tiró sobre el suelo

-Una acampada no es nada sin una auténtica fogata- susurró

Cuando alguno de nosotros hablaba, salía vaho por nuestra boca, lo que significaba que la temperatura bajaba cada vez más.

Estábamos calentando unos bombones en el fuego. Emmet abrazaba a Rose y Jazz besaba a Alice. Jessica escuchaba canciones en su IPod ajena al mundo. Jacob llegó a sentarse a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, dejando un beso en mi mejilla. Ya, vale. Sé que Robert es guapo, mucho, y que en varias ocasiones me ha pedido algo más que una amistad, pero no estoy preparada para eso. Me siento ridícula cuando lo digo. Tengo dieciocho años, pero jamás he tenido un novio. No lo necesito, aunque a veces me sienta sola.

Robert esa vez no me molestó, se limitó a abrazarme. Creo que eso lo puede hacer, además, me hace sentir a gusto.

-¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?- dijo Emmet divertido

-Oh no. Absolutamente no- contesté de inmediato -La última vez que os he dejado contar historias de terror no he podido dormir en una semana

-¡Pero Bella!- gritó -¡Estamos en octubre! ¡Mañana es Halloween!

-Yo sí quiero contar historias- dijo Rose –Es buena idea

-A mí también. Es divertido- dijo Alice, apoyada por Jasper

Jessica se quitó los audífonos -Vale, yo también juego

Rodé los ojos, me puse de pie y me sacudí -¡Vale! ¡Háganlo! Yo caminaré un poco para estirar las piernas

Jacob saltó -Yo te acompaño, es ya muy noche y se me hace peligroso que andes por ahí

Sonreí -Gracias Jake. Pero creo que es más peligroso ir a caminar a solas contigo

Le dejé ahí y empecé camino. No me pasaría nada, después de todo, no iría muy lejos.

Llevaba una buen parte de caminata, decidí sentarme en una roca y cerrar los ojos. Escuché a los grillos y a todos los insectos nocturnos. El aire estaba fresco, entraba por mi nariz y enfriaba mi pecho. Miré mi celular, había pasado más de una hora. Me levanté de la roca, estaba a punto de dar el paso cuando escuché un aullido... el aullido de un lobo. Mi corazón empezó a latir tremendamente rápido. Di media vuelta y empecé a trotar de regreso.

Llegué hasta donde estaban ellos en pocos minutos. Jacob me abrazó al verme

-¡Bella! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte

Le sonreí en respuesta y luego me dirigí a Emmet

-¿Por qué no hay más personas ni tiendas a parte de las nuestras Emmet?- el me miró con los ojos abiertos

-Porque... porque...- tartamudeó -No es época de vacaciones ni nada de eso así que... no hay mucha gente

Entorné los ojos. No me lo creía.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Por... internet- contestó

Jessica llegó y me puso una mano en el hombro -Ya vale Bella. No pasa nada. Déjale en paz

No hice caso. Seguí mirando con los ojos entornados. Emmet bajó la vista.

-¡De acuerdo!- alzó los brazos al cielo -No es un sitio para acampar ni para turistas- cuando dijo eso me alteré aún más

Alice pegó un grito -¿Estás diciendo que nos has traído a un bosque en medio de la noche sin ninguna protección? ¡Increíble!

Rosalie abrazó a Emmet -Ya está bien chicos. No va a pasar nada

Jessica no estaba asustada en absoluto, Jacob se pegó a mí tratando de calmarme

-No se enojen conmigo- pidió -Yo sólo quería algo de acción. Es la primera vez que venimos a Noruega...

-¡Exacto!- interrumpí -¡Es la primera vez que venimos a este país! ¡No lo conocemos! ¿Y si nos perdemos?

-Eso no va a pasar- contestó

Yo puse las manos en mi cintura y negaba con la cabeza

-Perfecto- dije. Agarré mi saco de dormir -Yo me voy ahora mismo. No me pienso quedar aquí

Emmet me paró -Tranquila, no va a pasar nada

Me mordí el labio -¡Deja de decir que no va a pasar nada! ¿Vale? No quería deciros chicos, pero... he oído el aullido de un lobo- me volví hacia él y le señalé con un dedo -Eres un genio. ¡Nos has traído a un jodido bosque con lobos!

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Hasta Emmet

-¿Estas segura que era un lobo?- inquirió Rose

-¡Absolutamente segura!

-Oh Dios...- musitó Alice recargándose en el pecho de Japer

-Chicos, es mejor que no vayamos. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Quién sabe que otros animales habrá- dije

-Osito...- dijo Rose -Creo que Bella tiene razón. Hay que irnos

Todos empezaron a desmontar las tiendas. Una vez listos empezamos a caminar de nuevo

-¿Alguien trae una linterna?- pregunté

Todos negaron

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a regresar si ya no se ve nada?- le dije a Emmet

-Enciende tu celular- contestó

Todos lo hicimos, pero no alumbraban lo suficiente.

Caminamos por media hora, y nada. Ahora parecía que habíamos ido más lejos. Alice fue la primera en desesperarse

-Creo que es mejor que nos separemos. Así cuando alguno de nosotros encuentre la salida, llamamos a los otros al celular y les indicamos la ruta- dijo

-No hace falta hacer nada de eso. Vamos por el camino correcto- dijo Emmet

Rodé los ojos -¡Acéptalo! ¡Estamos perdidos! Alice tiene razón. Hay que separarnos

-Está bien. Hagan lo que quieran- contestó -Rose, tu vienes conmigo. Japer, tu irás con Alice y... tu Jacob irás con Jessica. Bella, esta vez te toca ir sola

Encogí los hombros

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Jacob -Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaré que Irina se vaya sola. Yo voy con ella y que sea Jessica la que se vaya sola

Alcé una ceja. Ese sí que había sido un comentario pasado. Jess hizo un puchero triste al oír a Jacob.

-No hace falta. Tú acompaña a Jessica y se acabó. No pasará nada

Suspiró -Con mucho cuidado por favor Bella

No contesté y empecé a caminar lejos de ellos.

OoO

Me dolían las piernas y la batería de mi celular se estaba acabando. Cosa mala porque así, si alguno de los chicos encontraba la salida yo no tendría modo de saber. Decidí guardar el celular en mi bolsillo y bajar el brillo de la pantalla para que durara más la batería.

Empecé a caminar únicamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y poniendo cuidado en no caerme. Empecé a tener miedo cuando me fijé en que estaba caminando en círculos.

-¡Mierda!- siseé

OoO

Escondió la estaca en el abrigo. Un aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, una aroma de sangre humana. _Qué delicia_ pensó. Sin poder contenerse siguió el aroma. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su objetivo. Era una chica, una chica de cabello castaño y delgada que caminaba por el bosque.

Se colocó detrás de ella, caminando suavemente. Pudo oír el latido rápido de su suave corazón. Ella estaba alterada.

De pronto ella cayó sobre el suelo rocoso golpeándose la rodilla. Se hincó en el suelo para sobarse. Edward pisó una rama seca intencionadamente, para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Como lo esperaba, la chica se levantó en el acto y le miró. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, sus rasgos finos y femeninos.

-Hola- susurró ella algo asustada -Emm... ¿podría ayudarme?

Edward no contestó

-Estoy perdida- explicó ella

Él se le acercó y en un fluido movimiento la puso contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos se ensancharon

-¡No! ¿Qué hace? ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba

Se acercó a ella y aspiró el aroma naciente de su cuello. De su vena vital. Su boca se llenó de veneno. Cerró los ojos y tuvo una revelación. Ella. Esa chica podría ayudarlo.

-Tú- le dijo por primera vez. Ella le miraba con ojos amplios y asustados. -Tú- volvió a decirle

Ella no contestaba nada.

-Sólo déjeme ir. No me haga daño- pidió

Edward le soltó los brazos. Luego hizo una leve presión detrás de su cabeza, en su nuca y entonces ella de desmayó. La tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó a su morada.

OoO

Desperté por segunda vez ese día. Un punto en específico en mi nuca dolía. La sensación debajo de mis palmas era suave. Entonces fue que recordé todo. Me levanté de un salto de la superficie en la que estaba acostada, que resultó ser una cama. Miré apenas unos segundos en dónde me encontraba. Un cuarto enorme, con paredes altas, muebles de roble, muy gótico. Terciopelo en las cortinas y de roca las paredes. Me acerqué a la puerta que había frente a mí. Tiré del pomo. Nada. Estaba cerrada. Intenté de nuevo.

Comencé a aporrear la puerta una y otra vez

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!- repetía

Mi garganta comenzaba a sentirse adolorida pero no importaba. Oh querido Dios ¿en dónde me he metido? El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar. Alguien abría desde fuera. Automáticamente me hice tres pasos atrás. La puerta se abrió por completo y entró un hombre vestido con pantalones y camisa negras. Me miraba fijo. Ojos verdes, barba incipiente, cabello cobrizo, rasgos fuertes y masculinos, alto.

-Déjeme ir por favor- supliqué

Él cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Oh Dios... Comencé a retroceder a cada paso que él daba hacia mí. Mis rodillas chocaron contra la cama y caí sentada. Estoy segura de que nunca había estado más asustada en mi vida. Él se hincó frente mío poniendo sus brazos sobre la cama a cada lado de mis caderas. Se alzó.

-Quédate quieta- su voz, suave y profunda como terciopelo. Mi respiración se aceleró y por algún extraño motivo me quedé callada y quieta. Subió su cara hasta la altura de la mía y luego echó mi cabello para un lado, dejando mi cuello expuesto. Se inclinó y aspiró, haciendo un sonido extraño.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué va a hacerme? A pesar de estar asustada como el infierno me mantenía en mi lugar quieta y callada. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

El hombre se inclinó aún más sobre mí recostándome en la cama. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos y yo a él. Me moví un poco. Esto estaba mal.

-Quieta- ordenó

Volvió a aspirar mi aroma, entonces llevó su mano izquierda y la posó en mi cintura ¿Qué mierda...?

De pronto mis sentidos reaccionaron y como pude lo retiré de mí, tirándolo a un lado. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta, sin llave esta vez. Afuera había un enorme pasillo totalmente oscuro. No me importó y comencé a correr a través. Corría y corría pero no parecía llegar a ningún lado. Sentí entonces una mano en mi boca.

-Dije que te quedaras quieta- me dijo

Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar. Entonces el me arrastró de nuevo hasta el cuarto en el que estaba, dejándome en la cama y yéndose después, encerrándome de nuevo. Corrí a la puerta y la golpeé.

-¡No, por favor no! ¡Abra! ¡Abra!

Mis brazos comenzaron a cansarse y entonces era obvio que no había nadie más que él ahí afuera. Mis ojos picaban ante el llanto. Maldita sea la hora en la que me alejé de Jacob. ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Buscándome? ¿Estarán preocupados? ¿O quizá ese sujeto los tenía encerrados en otras habitaciones igual que a mí? Ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que había estado allí. No sé si había pasado un día, algunas horas o minutos. Nada. O si tal vez este era un jodido sueño del que no podía despertar. Tal vez seguía en mi cama en el departamento de Rosalie en Long Island, tal vez siga durmiendo y dentro de unos instantes alguien llegará a despertarme. Pero la verdad era cruel. Estaba despierta y esto estaba pasando.

Mi mente se imaginó un montón de probabilidades que podían pasar. Había visto películas de terror que iban así como lo que yo estaba viviendo ahora y me daba miedo aceptar que en esas películas nada terminaba bien ¿Moriría?

OoO

Me mantuve acostada en el piso por un largo rato. No sé con exactitud cuánto. Entonces el volvió a entrar a la habitación. Me mantuve inmóvil en mi lugar, poniéndome en posición fetal y cerrando los ojos. Así como un pequeño niño asustado. Él se puso frente a mí, mirándome desde su altura. Me ofreció una mano

-Levántate

No hice nada.

-Levántate- pidió de nuevo con voz suave

Al ver mi negativa, él se agachó y me tomó en brazos.

-Tranquila pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño- esa quizá, había sido la frase más reconfortante que había oído en ese infierno

Él me depositó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos verdes se veían amables. No comprendía nada. ¿No iba a hacerme daño entonces?

-No voy a hacerte daño- repitió -Necesito que me ayudes

No hablé.

Él cerró los ojos y tomó aire -Tu olor es exquisito. No podré controlarme más tiempo

¿Eh?

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Bizarro -y mucho-

-No- contesté apenas audible

Entonces se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí -No puedo contenerme. Lo siento- y en un instante él está sobre mí. Formando una cárcel con sus brazos sin posibilidad de escape. Mi respiración era errática ¿Iba a violarme?

-Dijo... que no... Que no me haría... daño- susurro titubeando

-No quiero hacerlo. En verdad no quiero hacerlo- dice -Pero, oh, por favor déjame- se agacha sobre mí y mira primero mi boca y luego mis ojos. Se acerca cada vez más. Oh no. Yo no quiero esto. No lo quiero. Él era hermoso, pero quería hacerme daño. ¡Ayúdame Jesús!

Y entonces, finalmente me besa. Con cuidado, es más bien una caricia casi inexistente, apenas un toque. Y lo peor de todo es que sentía como si mis músculos se hubieran entumecido de nuevo. No me sentía capaz de moverme, simplemente quieta y nada más.

Continúa así por un largo rato, acariciando mis labios con los suyos. Él sube una mano y agarra mi cadera, luego mi cintura, pero su toque es tan suave... tan... ¿tierno?

-Detente- pido

No lo hace. Me mira a los ojos y entierra su nariz en mi cuello, aspira. Deja un suave beso. ¡Santo Dios! ¡No! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué me estoy dejando YO hacer? Él está más cerca de mí de lo que ha estado cualquier otro. Sube su otra mano y agarra ambos lados de mi cintura, acomodándome debajo de él a su antojo.

-Ayúdame- susurra -Ayúdame

¿Ayúdame? ¿Con qué? ¿A quitarme la ropa? ¿Ayúdame? Se inclina y me besa por encima de mi suéter, allí... en mis pechos.

En verdad no quiero esto. Digo... ¡Él me tiene aquí! ¡Cautiva! Tal vez les ha hecho daño a mis amigos y ¿estoy dejando que me bese? Mi adormilado subconsciente despierta y entonces pongo mis manos en su pecho y empujo ligeramente.

-Para, por favor para- musité

Él cierra sus ojos y mira hacia abajo, se retira de encima de mí.

-Lo siento- dijo -Lo siento

Entonces se pone de pie y sale una vez más de la habitación.

Supongo que es mejor que se vaya. Esto está mal y es raro. No entiendo nada. No es como si lo quisiera o lo pidiera, pero si él deseara hacerme daño o algo... ya lo hubiera hecho. En vez de eso lo único que dice es "Ayúdame" ¿Qué significa eso? Toqué mis labios, me había besado, pero no siento ningún tipo de repulsión. Me extraña aceptarlo pero... él ha sido tierno conmigo... al menos. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me dejará ir? ¿O no?

Mi mente está tan cansada y tengo tantas ganas de llorar... pero no puedo. Debía de encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Algo.

Planto mi vista hacia arriba y recorro el techo y las paredes con mis ojos, tratando de buscar una ventana, pero no hay nada. Corro las cortinas de terciopelo, pero bizarramente, no hay ventanas detrás de ellas, todo lo que hay es... más pared.

Entonces empecé a buscar un arma, algo con que pudiera golpearlo cuando entrara de nuevo y así poder escapar.

¡Oh cómo deseaba saber cómo estaban mis adorados amigos! ¿Estarían heridos?

Increíblemente en el cuarto no hay nada con qué defenderme. Sólo muebles de madera con cajones vacíos, una cama, un gran tapete color azul rey y cortinas demasiado grandes. Entonces lo único que me queda es poner en práctica mis pocos conocimientos de defensa personal. Tal vez golpearlo en la ingle o fracturar su nariz con mi mano.

Lo único entonces que me queda por hacer es sentarme en la cama y esperar a que él volviera.

OoO

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué? Aragorn se reprendía a si mismo mentalmente. Besarla y tocarla no estaba en sus planes. Pero es que se sentía tan... bien a lado de ella. Casi feliz. Tenía que decirle pronto para qué él la quería ahí. Ella pensaba que estaba secuestrada y que le haría daño. Cosa incorrecta, a pesar de que su sangre le llamaba a una deliciosa tortura.

Pero ¿cómo decirle a alguien? ¿Cómo decirle a ella que lo ayudara a matarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que él era un vampiro?

OoO

Me parecía como si ya hubiera pasado toda una vida encerrada en esa habitación. Un foco se encendió en mi cabeza ¡Qué idiota era! Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, primero comprobé la hora. Tres de la mañana ¡tres! Apenas unas horas ahí y ya se sentían como una eternidad.

¡Mierda! La pila de mi celular no duraría más de diez minutos, me apresuré y comienza a caminar por el cuarto tratando de obtener tan sólo una rayita de señal. Pero nada. Busco, me muevo, camino, me paro en puntas, me agacho... nada. La maldita pared de piedra bloqueaba cualquier entrada de señal del exterior.

Entonces una molesta melodía sonó y mi celular se apagó. Sin batería.

Mi esperanza se desvanece entonces y lo único que me queda es esperar. Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo, volteo. El entró con una bandeja de plata en las manos que contenía comida. Cerró la puerta y pasó a un lado de mí, se sentó en la cama.

-Pensé que tenías hambre. Te he traído algo

Cierro los ojos y respiro preparándome para mi ataque. Me giré y me encaminé hacia él, tomé de la bandeja el jugo de naranja y le dí un par de tragos. Él no hace más que mirarme y eso me pone incómoda. Mi cabeza funcionaba a mil tratando de hacer un rápido plan para tenerlo cerca y golpearlo.

Me acerqué y me puse frente suyo, sin hacer nada, entonces él se para, es mucho más alto que yo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió

No era lo que me esperaba pero igual respondo -Isabella- digo

Curva un lado de su boca ligeramente -Yo soy Edward

Su nombre me extraña. Suena demasiado antiguo y mítico.

Entonces él puso sus manos en mi brazos y se acercó. Perfecto. No hago nada, lo necesito más cerca. Más cerca, y entonces cuando lo tuve a cinco centímetros de mí alcé mi pierna y golpeé con toda mi fuerza su ingle. Esperaba que él hiciera un gesto de dolor, se tirara en el suelo o algo. Pero no se inmutó ni nada, en cambio sus ojos se mantenían sobre mi expectantes como si hubiera tratado de entender lo que le había hecho. Proceso eso en una fracción de segundo y entonces hice mi segundo golpe. Recojo mis dedos y dejo mi palma plana, la elevé hasta su cara y golpeo en su nariz. Nada. ¿Qué mierda?

Él me sostiene fuerte entre sus brazos y me mira profundamente enojado

-¿Por qué has tratado de atacarme?- reclamó -¿Te he hecho algún daño?

No estoy en este mundo. No puede ser que no le haya dolido nada. Entonces tuve miedo. Lo había atacado ¿me haría daño entonces? Toda yo soy miedo, así que me dirijo a la cama y me siento.

-¿Vas a lastimarme?

-¡No!- me gritó

Entonces decidí preguntar -¿Le has hecho daño a mis amigos?

Frunció el ceño -Estás sola aquí. Estabas sola en el bosque- pequeño alivio corrió por mis venas ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¿No vas a comer?

Miro la bandeja, entonces retomo el jugo de naranja y mi estómago no puede soportar nada más. Él se acercó y retiró la bandeja, la puso en uno de los muebles. Regresó y se sentó de nuevo a mi lado. Me miraba. Yo veía mis manos sobre mis rodillas profundamente nerviosa porque entonces todas mis esperanzas y planes que tenía de escapar se habían ido de pronto.

-¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó

Alcé la vista hacia él y me encogí de hombros. En realidad ya no importaba. Tal vez si le dejaba hacer de una vez lo que fuese que quería me dejaría ir.

Se acercó a mí y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Me besaba. Yo no movía los labios y me dejaba hacer. Él volvió a acostarme en la cama.

-Déjame. Por favor déjame seguir- me pidió

No contesté nada y sólo cerré los ojos. Sentí sus manos en mi vientre y entonces poco a poco alzar mi suéter junto con mi blusa. Terminó de retirarlo y lo puso a un lado de mí. Se quedó viéndome por unos minutos eternos. No abrí los ojos. Sé que él estaba viéndome semidesnuda. Puso entonces una mano sobre uno de mis pechos, tocándolo apenas. Un ligero rose. Hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sentí su mano en el botón de mis vaqueros, lo soltó y bajó el cierre. Con cuidado me lo quitó y lo dejó en el suelo. Ahora sólo estaba en ropa interior. Sus movimientos eran lentos. ¿No podía hacer eso más rápido? Cuanto más veloz antes acabaría esta tortura.

Sé lo que va a hacerme. Lo sé y me entristece profundamente que fuera él, en esas circunstancias, el que me quitaría mi virginidad. Reprimo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. ¡No llores Isabella! ¡Ahora no! Él se inclinó y besó mi vientre, haciendo una línea vertical ascendente que pronto estuvo en mis pechos. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de mi espalda y desabrocho mi brassiere. Respiré hondo. Lo deslizó por mis brazos y lo pone en no se dónde. Sigo con los ojos cerrados. Su toque contra mi piel es frío, él está frío. Se hizo hacia adelante y besa mi pezón y entonces abrió su boca y chupó uno. Sin poderme contener me arqueo sobre la cama. Eso se sintió más que bien ¿pero cómo es que puedo disfrutarlo? Vio mi reacción, supongo, así que hizo lo mismo una y otra vez, con el otro también.

-Ah- gimo quedito ¡Santo Cielo!

Besó mi cara empezando por la barbilla, luego bajó a la clavícula y se detuvo en mi cuello. Sentí el rastrillar de sus dientes en ese lugar. Me alarmé de inmediato cuando deslizó mis bragas hacia abajo. Estaba completamente desnuda ahora.

-Isabella- dijo despacio

Aguarda... ¿cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?

Entonces sentí una caricia por el lado interno de mis muslos, hacia arriba y entonces tocó... ahí. Encojo levemente mis piernas ante el toque. Vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo, entonces él puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y separó mis piernas. Siento un dedo pasar por encima de mi clítoris. Mi vientre se contrae. Tomo aire. Él entonces mete un dedo tan-lenta-mente en mí, despacio.

-Oh- susurra

Y no puedo evitar gemir bajito. ¿Qué me pasa? Esto se siente tan... nuevo.

Con su dedo dentro de mí, empieza una caricia en mi interior. Tocando las paredes. Chocando. Buscando. Puedo oír como el pasa saliva. Entonces su dedo sale de mí y siento a su peso hundirme en la enorme cama. Sentí sus respiración en mi cara.

Oigo la hebilla de su cinturón abrirse y su pretina bajar. Me tenso. ¿Quiero esto? ¿Me dejaré hacer esto? Entonces lo sentí en mi entrada, su miembro a punto de irrumpir en mi interior. Agarro las sábanas en puños.

-Abre los ojos- musitó -Veme

Y lo hago y veo sus ojos de jade. Hay algo en ellos que raramente me hacen sentir confianza entonces. Y es cuando lo siento empezar a entrar en mí. Se siente tan raro... una invasión. Y supongo que él entonces choca con mi himen porque se detuvo al instante.

-Eres virgen- dice y no es una pregunta

-Lo soy- dije en un susurro

Tonta de mí, pensando que iba a tener un poco de compasión y pararía con aquello. En vez, empujó dentro y lo sentí completamente. Alzó su mano y quita una lágrima mía con su dedo. Me duele, esto duele mucho. Empieza a moverse lento un par de veces y luego a toda rapidez. Hago mi cabeza para atrás porque, aunque no quiera, me gusta cómo se siente. Puso sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza y me mira fijamente mientras s e hunde en mí. Se siente raro. Cerré los ojos

-Mírame. Por favor mírame- su voz es suave y amable. Como si le estuviera hablando a alguien herido. A un animal herido. Yo lo estoy.

Con esfuerzo le miro otra vez y trato de no quitar mis ojos de los suyos. No quiero mirar a otro lado.

Empuja cada vez más fuerte, gimiendo cada que lo hace. Se inclinó a besar mis labios y no sé qué entonces me envía a corresponderle el beso. Algo en mi crece y crece, algo como una vibración. Él empuja por última vez y se queda quieto.

-Agh- gruñe

Cierro los ojos y la boca para que ningún sonido salga. Pero fallo miserablemente y grito ante mi inminente orgasmo.

Un minuto después el sale de mí y se sube el pantalón. Yo me quedo inmóvil. ¿Y ahora qué?

Me carga entre sus brazos y me tapa con las sábanas de terciopelo y seda. Él no me suelta, me mantiene sobre su regazo y se mueve de un lado a otro, como arrullándome. ¿Cómo puede ser posible de qué luego de lo que he dejado que me hiciera no sienta ningún tipo de repulsión u odio?

Mi mejilla está contra su pecho y aspiro su aroma. Huele a... pino, a piñones... huele bien. Pero entonces me percato de que no puedo oír ningún tipo de latido en él. La habitación está en silencio y a pesar de eso su corazón no da señales de estar ahí.

Quiero preguntar, estoy asustada y confundida. Quiero decirle que me deje ir, que no le diré a nadie. Pero también quiero decirle que me deje quedarme. No me entiendo a mí misma. No sé lo que hago ni lo que pasa afuera. ¿Mis amigos me estarán buscando? ¿Habrán dado aviso a la policía? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán salido del bosque?

Estoy tan cansada, tan imposiblemente cansada que pronto me rindo en sus brazos. Y entonces, antes de que yo me duerma dice

-Ayúdame

OoO

Quiero estirarme, pero no puedo, algo me mantiene en mi lugar, como una enredadera. Me despierto y me doy cuenta de que sigo en la misma posición en la que me quedé dormida, y aún contra su pecho. Alzo la vista y entonces nuestras miradas se encuentran. Él trata de sonreírme pero no puede. Tan sólo la sonrisa se reduce a un ligero encurvamiento de su labio inferior.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Quizás unos minutos. Tiene que ser poco tiempo como para que él siga ahí. La seda acaricia mi piel, sigo desnuda. Siento su toque en mi cadera y asciende por mi brazo izquierdo, arriba y abajo una y otra vez. Mi piel se eriza, y me muevo entonces.

-Lo lamento- dice

Me quedo quieta viendo hacia la nada. No puedo saber si es día o aún noche porque no hay ningún lugar por el que se pueda filtrar alguna luz.

-¿Vas a mantenerme aquí?- pregunto

El duda -No- dice después de un tiempo. Me pone sobre mis pies y entonces me siento cohibida bajo su mirada. Estoy sin nada. Él se levanta y me alcanza mi sweater y mis vaqueros. Me los coloco lo más rápido que puedo.

-Ven- dice y abre la puerta, le sigo. El pasillo sigue igual de obscuro y no se ve nada. Entonces toma mi mano y me guía a través. Siento un cosquilleo extraño en mi mano, tomada por la suya.

Luego de una buena cantidad de pasos, estamos en una enorme sala de sillones negros y a la derecha un comedor muy grande de madera.

Él me sienta en el sillón junto con él. Me mira, abre su boca y respira

-Necesito que me ayudes- susurra

-Me has dicho eso desde que estoy aquí. No te entiendo

-Mátame- dijo en voz alta. Hizo eco en toda la sala

Mi sangre se drena de mi cara. Creo que perderé el conocimiento.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, incrédula

-Lo que has oído. Mátame

Miro hacia abajo, estoy en total estupefacción. No puedo creer lo que me está pidiendo.

-Por favor hazlo. Estoy seguro de que tienes ganas de sobra para matarme. Hazlo y consigue tu libertad

Aprieto mi boca en una línea y entorno mis ojos hacia él -Pues te equivocas. No quiero matarte. No me nace y además no puedo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me pides? ¡Que te mate! ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga? ¿Qué humano pide eso?- grito

-Ninguno. Ninguno. Pero es que yo no soy un humano

Agito la cabeza -¿Qué me estás diciendo?

-No te sorprendas- susurra -Estoy seguro de que ya te has percatado de que no hay ninguna señal de latidos en mí

Frunzo los labios -¿Entonces? ¿Me estás diciendo que eres...?

-Un vampiro- completa

Le miro unos segundos, seria y entonces empiezo una risita nerviosa. Pronto me veo obligada a cubrirme la cara con las manos. Alzo mi vista. Él no está divertido en absoluto.

Me incorporo -¿Un vampiro?

Asiente y entonces, al ver mi incredulidad él se lleva una muñeca a la boca y descubre sus dientes, y muerde. Comienza brotar sangre a borbotones. Mis ojos se abren lo más que pueden. Esto no es real, esto no es real. No puede serlo.

-¿Lo ves ahora?

Niego con la cabeza -No...

Suspira, se levanta y me toma por el brazo y me guía hasta la mesa. Se coloca debajo de una grieta que hay en el techo. Y entonces veo que ya es día, porque se filtra por ahí luz solar. Le miro, y no sé lo que va a hacer. Voltea su mano y pone la palma en donde entra luz, mis ojos no pueden creerlo, su piel comienza a quemarse. La retira.

-¿Ahora me crees?

-Pero es que no... Puede ser- susurro más a mí misma

-Lo es y existe- dice -Y yo no quiero existir. Quiero morir. No tienes idea lo que se siente ser eterno, y no saborear jamás como pasa el tiempo, estar congelado por siempre mientras los demás avanzan y tú te quedas- lo dice melancólico y triste. Hay dolor en sus ojos y por un momento quiero llorar.

Tengo miedo, estoy aterrada. Estoy conviviendo con un vampiro. Me he dejado tocar por un vampiro... y aún estoy viva.

-Sé que estás asustada- dice, entonces se acerca a la mesa y toma un palo de madera con la punta afilada, me lo da en la mano -Esto es una estaca. Si la clavas en mi pecho moriré de inmediato y será libre de irte. Es la única manera en que puedo morir. ¡Así que hazlo!- me ordena

Yo camino hacia atrás -¡no!

-¿No vas a hacerlo? ¿Qué harías entonces si te diera que he matado gente? Gente inocente, niños, bebés... ¿me matarías?

¡Qué horror! Empiezo a llorar

-No, no puedo matarte. No lo haría

-¿Qué tal si esas personas fueran tus amigos? ¿Te los imaginas a todos ellos muertos? ¿Tirados sobre el suelo sin una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo?

Aprieto la estaca en mis manos

-No serías capaz. No les has hecho eso

Sonríe -¿Quién dijo que no?

-Tu dijiste que...- paso saliva -Dijiste que no estaban aquí encerrados

-Sí, lo dije. ¿Pero por qué piensas que te he dicho la verdad?

¡Oh Dios! ¿Eso significa que ellos están muertos? ¡No! Me trato de convencer de que él lo dice para que le mate. Por favor que no sea cierto.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡No lo has hecho! ¡Sólo yo estoy aquí!

El camina hacia mí -Bien, si, es mentira. Pero entonces aún puedo matarte a ti. Estás aquí, sin nadie que te defienda y no he tomado sangre desde ayer. Te he olido durante toda la noche y me he obsesionado con tu olor. Contigo. ¿Qué tal si te mato? ¿Te gustaría?

-No lo harías...- susurro. No me podía matar... él me había besado tan tiernamente... sus caricias tan suaves... -No me matarías

-Y si no te mato ¿qué? ¿Entonces qué harías si te mantengo aquí conmigo? ¿Si te mantengo aquí cautiva? Si te hago mi esclava, y te penetro una y otra y otra vez. ¿Y si te toco? ¿Y si estoy de nuevo dentro de ti? ¿Me matarías entonces? ¿O quieres que lo haga? ¿Me matarías?

Mis ojos se nublan un segundo. Estaba diciendo cosas horribles de un modo horrible. Cada vez estoy más y más nerviosa.

-No. No lo haría

Rodea la mesa -Anda pequeña, mátame. Sé que me odias por lo que te hice anoche. Hazlo y serás libre. Anda

Niego con la cabeza frenéticamente -¡No!- y entonces tiro la estaca al suelo y empiezo a correr fuera de su alcance.

Corro por el pasillo y trato de no tropezar con nada. Mis pies pesan, siento que no avanzan, estoy perdida. Corro y corro tratando de chocar con alguna puerta, pero nada. Entonces es cuando siento su agarre en mi espalda, me avienta contra una pared y me golpeo en la cabeza. Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia ahora. Él va a matarme, lo hará.

Siento su aliento frío en mi frente, pone una mano en mi cuello y aprieta, duro.

-Sería tan fácil- dice

El aire deja de pasar por mi boca y nariz. No hay oxígeno. Mi vida acaba

-Por favor...- toso -déjame... ir

-Entonces mátame- susurra y entonces me suelta

Llevo ambas manos a mi cuello y jalo aire.

-No puedo matarte, no puedo hacerlo Edward- pronuncio su nombre por primera vez

Cierra sus ojos un segundo y los abre de nuevo -¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué de todos los instantes, tiene que elegir este para decir mi nombre? ¿Por qué?

No hablo y sólo le miro. Después de unos momentos abro la boca

-¿Por qué no te matas tú mismo? ¿Por qué no te clavas una estaca en el pecho tú mismo?

Sonríe -Si pudiera, lo haría. Creme. Pero si yo lo hago no moriré, alguien tiene que matarme, alguien que no sea yo.

Miro para otro lado -Entonces consíguete a otra persona para que lo haga. Yo no

Él golpea la pared con el puño -¡¿Por qué tu no?!

-¡Porque va contra mis principios, porque no te odio!

Fija sus ojos en mí -¿No me odias?

-No- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Su rostro ahora está confundido, su ceño fruncido y la boca abierta lista para hablar

-Pero... te toqué...te violé prácticamente y ¿no me odias? No puede ser

Ya, vale, aquí va... -No fue una violación... si mal no recuerdo jamás me opuse- me siento terriblemente enferma al decir esto

-Pero me pediste que parara y no lo hice- murmura

-Porque no quería que lo hicieras- suelto de golpe. Sus ojos se abren y se dilatan, veo pasar saliva por su garganta

-No te entiendo- dice

Hago un gesto de exasperación -No hay mucho que pensar. No quiero matarte, no te odio y además... disfruté lo que me hiciste... anoche ¿ya?- estoy incómoda hablando así

Él me mira -Eres tan extraña...

-Yo no soy la que está pidiendo que me maten

-En verdad quiero que lo hagas- pide de nuevo -Tú eres la única persona que puede hacerlo ¿qué otra chica podrá soportar estar a mi lado y no salir corriendo?

Suena tan triste cuando habla, tan vacío...

-Yo soy la que no entiende- digo -Posees algo que la mayor parte de la gente quiere... la inmortalidad. Puedes volar... aparecer en un lugar y luego en otro en cuestión de segundos... tienes tantas cosas...

-¿Tú crees que a la gente le gustaría comerse a los mismos que alguna vez fueron sus vecinos... tus amigos, o tus papás? A mí me pasó. Yo no quería esto para mí. La eternidad no es grata para nadie... estoy sólo siempre... ver cómo los demás avanzan, se casan, son felices... trabajan, ríen y lloran. Yo no puedo hacer eso porque no me nace hacerlo. Estoy sólo. Es como si pudiera ver cuán lento rota el mundo... como si pudiera contar las olas que hay en el mar por cinco años... como si pudiera esperar a que hubiera silencio total y escuchar el aleteo de un colibrí. Las personas no se interesarían jamás por ese tipo de cosas y es porque tienen vida y no cuentan con el tiempo... en cambio yo puedo esperar a que el mundo se extinga, porque soy eterno

Suspiro y no sé qué más hacer. Tímidamente me acerco a él y pongo una mano en su pecho, en donde se supone tendría que latir su corazón. No hay nada, sólo silencio. Me alzo el mis puntas y le rozo apenas los labios, pero él pone una mano en mi nuca haciendo de inmediato que el beso sea intenso. Me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar... se siente bien.

No me doy cuenta ni de cómo ni de cuando, pero estoy ahora en la cama del cuarto en el que hace unos momentos estaba encerrada. Él está encima de mí, me quita el suéter y los vaqueros demasiado rápido y luego... se hunde en mí lentamente.

-Oh- susurro

El me abraza a él mientras entra en mí una y otra vez, sus ojos verdes están tranquilos, su gesto sereno y casi feliz. Esto no se siente como sexo... no. Se siente como si estuviera calmando a alguien roto, a alguien triste y que se odia a sí mismo.

-No me pidas que te mate- murmuro

Pone sus ojos en los míos -¿Qué?

-Que no me pidas que te mate. No te mereces morir

Empuja más adentro y gira sus caderas de un lado a otro, multiplicando la sensación.

-Edward...- suelto un quejido -Me duele...

Ralentiza el movimiento y me besa. Pongo mis manos en su espalda y entonces él se mete más y más en mí. Si...

Él se tensa, su orgasmo llega, el mío también y entonces rasguño su espalda.

OoO

No sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto, pero estamos en la sala. Edward se dirige a un complejo estéreo cerca de la televisión y lo enciende. La voz potente de Florence Welch cantando "Blinding" empieza a llenar el espacio.

-Dicen que a los chicos de ahora les gusta eso...- encoje los hombros

Sonrío -Si, me gusta

Él se para frente a mí, yo estoy sentada. Alzo la vista y ahí está... su mirada triste y confundida otra vez...

-No te vayas- pide

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Ya no quiero morir, quiero tenerte a mi lado

Mi respiración se contiene, el mundo se para y las partículas de polvo se distinguen perfectamente entre nosotros.

-No estoy segura de sí sé a lo que te refieres- contesto después de un rato.

-No hay mucho que pensar- dice -Creo que he sido demasiado claro

Me pongo de pie y le encaro -¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Después de que me has traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad y a has tratado de matarme? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me pides que me quede... que no te mate?- exagero mi tono de voz para que vea lo inverosímil de lo que me está pidiendo

-Sí, lo siento por eso y creo... ¿no te gusto cierto?

Tuerzo la boca ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Preguntas cosas imposibles. Esto no es una maldita novela cutre de televisión en la que yo soy una doncella en apuros que se enamora de su captor. Esto es... real

Sonríe -"Enamorase" "Amor"- musita -Esos son términos tal vez mayores para ti

-¿Términos mayores sólo para mí? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- de pronto me sentí curiosa

Él hace un gesto triste y sus ojos se quedan viendo a un punto en específico, perdiéndose en el tiempo -Tal vez... apenas puedo recordarlo. Ha sido hace mucho tiempo y no estoy seguro de si eso era "amor". Pero esa no es la pregunta. ¿Te gusto?

Desvío la mirada, suspiro -Si- suelto al fin

Creo ver algo en sus ojos, un destello apenas visible. Entonces toma mi mano entre las suyas y la besa

-Debes de haber visto cosas interesantes- trato de distraerlo -Guerras de independencia... la revolución industrial...- el besa de nuevo mi mano. Inclino la cabeza a un lado -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintidos- susurra

-Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero

Suspira -Tengo ciento diez años. Cien años de vivir sólo y encerrado aquí... sin nadie. Cien años de ver como cada vez estoy más... triste- dice lo último con voz apagada

Me siento mal por él... todas esas cosas que a mí me parecían emocionantes él las había vivido... entonces de seguro habían sido crueles... Guerras mundiales... Redacción de documentos...

-Voy a hacerlo- digo de pronto, antes siquiera de poder pensarlo detenidamente

Alza la vista y me mira -¿Qué?

-Voy a hacerlo... a ayudarte a... morir- como sea, eso sonaba más decente y normal que decir "matar" o "asesinar" aunque a términos rápidos... él estaba muerto

Asiente con la cabeza -Bien, hazlo- antes de que me dé cuenta él ha puesto la estaca en mi mano derecha, lista para atacar. Se pone frente a mí y me mira apaciblemente -Hazlo entonces, ya que te has decidido

Sostengo con ambas manos la estaca y la empuño hacia arriba. Le veo, pero en su rostro no hay el más mínimo temor... sólo hay tristeza. Respiro muchas veces, dándome valor, pero es inútil, no puedo hacerlo. Mi corazón se estruja dolorosamente de tan sólo pensarlo a él... muerto por siempre...

Él tiene los ojos cerrados, esperando su anhelada muerte, que no llega. Los abre de pronto cuando escucha la estaca caer al suelo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta

-Yo... lo siento... no puedo- Y estoy confundida entonces. ¿Por qué no podía matarle y ya? Ser libre...

-No quiero que lo hagas- dice

-¿Qué?

-Te lo he dicho. Ya no quiero morir si tú te quedas aquí... a mi lado

Niego -Yo no... Es imposible

Él se acerca y me abraza, tomándome por sorpresa -Desde que estas aquí puedo decir que me he sentido feliz de nuevo. Tú me has hecho sentir feliz por primera vez en ciento diez años. Al verte me dan ganar para luchar un día más... para tener una razón para existir.

Sonrío. Eso, posiblemente había sido lo más romántico que había escuchado en mi vida

-Te amo, Isabella

Y mi mundo se me escapa... esto no es real... no pasa... no pasa. Me quedo quieta ¿Me ama? ¿Ese vampiro triste y guapo me ama? ¡Dios! ¿Qué digo?

-No sé qué decir- susurro

Me mira a los ojos -No tienes que decir nada. Sólo aceptar que te quedarás aquí... a mi lado. Te convertiré en inmortal... como yo si así lo quieres, pero por favor, no te vayas... no quiero que te vayas

Suena como un sueño gótico... pero al final un sueño. Ser inmortal y además compañera eterna de un hombre guapo y que quiero... o me gusta, no lo sé.

-Suena bien- contesto -Pero soy humana, si lo hago... tendré que dejar de hacer muchas cosas y yo no quiero... eso

Sus ojos son comprensivos, me sonríe un momento y luego me está poniendo una chamarra de cuero encima ¿Qué hace?

-Listo- murmura -Puedes irte ya

¿Qué?

-Pero...

Eleva una mano y acaricia mi mejilla -Me has dicho que te gusto... pero no me quieres lo suficiente o tal vez en absoluto como para abandonar tu vida... lo entiendo. En serio lo entiendo

Si, lo había dicho, pero la verdad era... que yo no quería irme.

-¿Me dejarás ir? ¿Así sin más? ¿Qué será de ti?- mi voz tiembla, estoy angustiada -¿Morirás?- quiero llorar cuando lo digo

-Me he enamorado de ti profundamente. Eres hermosa y valiente, e increíble pero te mereces una vida. No esta- señala el al rededor

-Yo... te quiero- susurro -En verdad lo hago, no sé por qué ni cómo pero lo hago. Es sólo que...

Él sonríe ampliamente, está emocionado -Entonces... vete, haz lo que quieras con tu vida... estudia, trabaja, ten fiestas, novios, cásate y ten hijos si quieres... has todo aquello que quieras... y cuando pienses que estés lista entonces vuelve, yo te estaré esperando

Siento lágrimas caer por mi mejilla -Pero me tardaré mucho tiempo en hacer todo lo que quiero en mi vida

Encoge los hombros -Tiempo lo tengo de sobra. Anda Bella, sé libre y feliz. Yo aquí estaré siempre

No me doy cuenta como, pero él abre la puerta y sale conmigo de esa fortaleza. Es de tarde ya... el sol se ha puesto y me doy cuenta de que estamos en una casa... parecida a un castillo que está sobre una gran montaña, porque los árboles se ven pequeños. Me toma en sus brazos y corre hasta dejarme en suelo firme, en medio del bosque

-La salida queda aquí, sólo camina todo derecho y saldrás de todo esto

No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Hace apenas unos minutos él y yo retozábamos sobre una cama y platicábamos de nada. ¿Cómo demonios es que ahora estábamos aquí? Yo no quería irme, de pronto la idea me aborrecía.

-¿Estás seguro de que me esperaras?

-Claro que sí. Te lo juro

-¿Y qué tal si nunca regreso?- le reto, en un intento desesperado de que me lleve con el de nuevo

-Entonces por lo menos habré sentido que lo intenté. Que intenté seguir en este mundo

-Regresaré- digo

-Está bien. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí. El día que regreses, me encontrarás aquí... en el bosque justo en este lugar. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta

_¡Pero no me quiero ir!_ Fui consciente de que tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz como humana y luego regresar a él. Tenía que hacerlo

-Bien, me voy- y cuando doy la vuelta para al menos despedirme de él... ya no estaba, se había ido. Y entonces lloro y miro hacia los lados.

No hubo ni un beso de despedida, un abrazo en su defecto... nada.

Resignada camino en la dirección que él me ha indicado. Hacia la salida... a mi libertad.

OoO

Hoy hace exactamente cuatro años de que pasó eso... Me he graduado y trabajo en un hospital importante.

Alice y Japer se han casado y Emmet y Rose están esperando un bebé. Jacob se ha ido a estudiar a Europa y Jessica vive conmigo en un departamento en Nueva Jersey que hemos comprado las dos. Hoy más que nunca me siento melancólica, Jess coloca los adornos de Halloween en las paredes y repisas. Ella se da cuenta de mi actitud y tuerce la boca

-¿Algún día nos contarás lo que pasó en Noruega?- pregunta

-No- contesto de inmediato. Era la décima vez en ese día que me lo preguntaba

No protesta y continúa con su tarea.

Es noche, estoy en mi cuarto. Todos mis amigos han asistido a una fiesta y estoy sola. Me dirijo a la ventana y miro la luna. La misma luna que había esa noche... Suspiro entrecortadamente ante el recuerdo. No lloraré... me consuela la idea de que en el momento que yo me sienta lista para la eternidad Edward estará ahí para dármela y amarme para siempre.

En este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que yo también me enamoré de él profundamente. No tengo novio ni nada. No he besado a nadie desde que le besé a él ni me he acostado con nadie porque simplemente no me apetece y no puedo concebir la imagen en mi cabeza de yo entregándome a otra persona. No puedo.

Y me hace feliz la idea de que en un par de años más yo estaré aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Oslo dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia el oscuro bosque y entregarle mi alma a mi vampiro triste. A ese vampiro que me pidió que le matase y que luego me dijo que yo era la razón de que existiera. A ese vampiro que en tiempo récord me declaró su amor y que me dijo que me esperaría lo que fuera necesario. A mi vampiro hermoso como una escultura de Miguel Ángel.

A ese vampiro del que me he enamorado y que he conocido en los bosques de Noruega...

_**FIN.**_

_**Un beso y abrazo a todos ustedes.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
